


记录看到的hand sanitizer配方

by WuChouHe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuChouHe/pseuds/WuChouHe





	记录看到的hand sanitizer配方

昨天去学校拿了新I20，顺便去超市采购。hand sanitizer，Clorox disinfecting wipes，消毒用异丙醇酒精，似乎都没有了，至少我在那家超市没找到。

…

该短片长约六分鐘，助理教授胡伟康在片段中提到，搓手液的配方根据世界卫生组织建议，材料可在一般藥房购买。

配方分两种，第一种的成分包括： **乙醇（Ethanol，96%）、甘油（Glycerol 1.45毫升）、双氧水（Hydrogen Peroxide，3%，4毫升）、蒸馏水（适量）** ；第二种成分大同小异，分别只在於改用 **异丙醇（Isopropyl Alcohol，99%，75毫升）取代乙醇** 。

製作搓手液步骤， **先将80毫升乙醇或75毫升异丙醇，倒进乾淨的器皿；用针筒或匙羹（大约倒满匙羹底部）量度1.45毫升甘油分量，倒进器皿；然后用胶针筒或胶匙羹（大约倒满大半隻匙羹）量度4毫升分量，将双氧水同样倒进器皿，加入蒸馏水，至约100毫升拌匀，最后将液体倒进乾淨的胶樽** 。

胡伟康表示，不一定要利用实验室内的器皿，市民可以利用家中的器皿製造， **为确保製作期间或樽内的微生物都已被消灭，须待72小时才可使用** 。

胡又特别提醒市民，搓手液入樽后谨记註明成分，切勿放置於接近火种及小朋友轻易拿取到的地方。

上述方法简单、易明、又悭钱。不过，香港医院藥剂师学会会长崔俊明指出，配方提及的乙醇和异丙醇，也是酒精一类，均属易燃物品，不建议市民大量购买，虽然配方提及的甘油，有助消毒成分留在手上的时间较长，保持消毒效果，但藥房有售的500毫升细瓶装消毒酒精，酒精含量已达75毫升，足够杀菌，市民只需倒入小瓶，随身携带少量，已足够消毒。


End file.
